


revolution

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	revolution

revolution

\---part 1-----

 

扭来扭去的人，晃眼的灯光，嘈杂的音乐，烟味酒味交织在一起，怎么都喜欢这种地方。Charles皱着眉在人群里挤来挤去，还好他体型小足够灵活。

不过在第三次蹭到正在蹦迪的女人胸部的时候Charles就开始咒骂给自己出这个馊主意的部下了，该死的，那些女人对他抛媚眼也就罢了，为什么还有不知名的咸猪手摸他腰和屁股。

“抱歉，借过。”

打掉腰上的咸猪手后Charles把前面拥挤的人流拨开一点，他清楚的感觉到又有只咸猪手捏了捏他的屁股然后在他头顶吹口哨。

该死的Erik Lensherr！Charles决定把这一切都归结到Erik的头上，天知道他在人群中挤了多久。

他也不算什么从来不泡吧蹦迪的三好青年，但以用生命为代价去勾引一黑帮头头这等刺激事的确是第一次做，这可真他妈刺激。

扯了扯身上有点发皱的衬衫，Charles要了杯啤酒坐下了，不能把目的暴露的太明显，那帮人都是人精，但是也不能太矜持导致错失良机，这是个技术活。Charles在心底给自己的演技点赞。

在Charles喝了半杯酒的空档，已经有不少人来和他搭讪，男人直接坐下打算请他喝杯酒，而女人则是把飘着香味写着号码的纸放在他的桌上。Charles礼貌的和他们笑笑，说自己今日不方便，但是他把他们留下的号码都塞进了胸口的口袋，这表现的他是一个有意来猎艳的，只是还没找到更合适的。

Charles那领口大敞的衬衫加上他那张脸，再加上他会不由自主的舔他红艳艳的嘴唇然后眼睛古灵精怪的到处乱瞟，毫无疑问是引起了角落里某人的注意。

被Erik的手下带过去的时候，Charles满心的紧张，为了表现出自己是一个上道儿的，而不是什么刻意的卧底什么的。他脸上挂上最甜的笑容，表现出该有的紧张和浪荡。然而这份刻意似乎有一些僵硬，Erik几乎分分钟就猜出来了他的身份和目的，不过这么迷人的小猫，错过一次可就不会有第二次了。

“名字？”

Erik搂着Charles让他坐在自己大腿上，手放在他的腿根处暧昧的来回移动，明显感觉到怀里人些许不自在但还努力迎合。为了缓解紧张Charles探身去够Erik的酒，刚放到唇边就被Erik夺走了。

“char.....les.”

“Charles？”

“是的。”

Charles不知道自己手脚该往哪放，索性八爪鱼一样盘在Erik身上。反正勾引人好像差不多就是贴的越近越好，新手上路的Charles努力在脑海里回忆看过的电视剧情。他最擅长的是坐在办公室分析案情，然后部署计划，亲自动手怎么都怪怪的。而且当初父亲的名义根本没让他接触这些一线工作就让他成为了领导，要是让家族里人知道他这么以身作则（出卖色相），一定会轮番批判他。

哦，其实他本来想当个生物老师的。

思绪乱飘的Charles被Erik往怀里搂了搂，对面和他来谈生意的Apocalypse露出一个意味不明的笑容，而Erik举杯和他示意了下转移他的注意力。Charles眼尖的看出来对面就是他们的另一个目标，顶顶有名的毒枭，但身后实力太强让人一直不敢碰他。

好啊，买一送一。

Charles摩拳擦掌起来，而Erik却在这个时候捏住他的下巴强迫他抬头，一口烈酒伴着一个湿吻，Charles感觉酒里肯定有东西，不然他为什么有点晕乎乎的，而且还莫名的兴奋起来。

酒液顺着他们的嘴角下滑，一直滴到Charles敞开的衣领里，从白皙的皮肤上往下滑，Erik把酒送到他的口中，却又掐着他的脖子不肯他下咽，最后全部送给了衣服，他只尝到了味道，但舌头发麻。

“那我就不打扰lensherr先生的雅兴了。”

Apocalypse放下酒杯，Emma立刻把手里已经签好的文件拿给他，他也识趣的只和Emma 打了招呼而没有去打扰沙发上已经滚做一团的两个人。

Charles被Erik压在身下，手腕被抓住，分开的腿一条被迫盘在Erik身上一条架在桌子上。在接吻的间隙他争分夺秒的大口喘气，完全顾不到Erik已经伸到他裤子里的手。

这男人的技术真他妈的好，Charles意识模糊的想。

Erik揉捏着Charles屁股上的软肉，Charles在他的视角里眼神迷离，红艳的唇不停的喘气似乎在发着邀请。但就算这样，他还有几分清醒，尽管他已经对Charles硬到不行。Charles这种身份，其实不太好搞。

看起来这样可口的美味，只是为了潜伏到他身边做一条随时会露出毒牙的小蛇。看来为了给他定罪，条子那边是下了血本。

想到这里的Erik看着Charles那张已经情动的脸，心情突然阴翳起来，他推开Charles，整理好身上的衣服。刚有了感觉的Charles被这突如其来的冷淡弄得有点懵逼，也跟着坐起来，脸上的潮红还没有褪下去，身上衬衫也扣子也岌岌可危。他抬头看已经站起来的Erik，模样仿佛一只被抛弃的小狗。

“你不带我走么？”明明勾引计划挺成功的呀。

“你确定？”

Erik用眼光摩挲着桌上的杯子，良久后嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，居然给他下药，够可以的。

Charles纵然想拍拍屁股走人回去把这个光荣任务交给Hank，但已经进行到这个程度放弃未免可惜，于是他一咬牙点头如捣蒜。

 

其实Erik长得算是道上最好看的男人了，Charles一开始没有仔细注意他的样貌，档案里也没有任何Erik清晰的全脸照片。而当他被Erik带出酒吧塞进车里后，在路灯的微弱的照映下，Charles才发现这个男人有张冷峻锋利的侧脸，淡淡的盯着你看的时候能让你心底发慌。

Charles坐在Erik身边一路安静如鸡，直到被Erik带回别墅，扔给仆人去随便安排。

“哎，你不和我一起么？”

Charles抓住转身要走的Erik的袖子，他不是在装清纯，他是真的慌，看Erik那个管家的眼神仿佛下一秒就要把他秘密处决了然后埋尸。相比较陌生的环境和陌生的人，Charles自动把Erik划为可以依赖的人列表。

就算是潜伏，也不能还没伏着，刚下潜就被当鲨鱼晚餐。

虽然当晚他才知道什么叫成为鲨鱼晚餐。

Erik不知道Charles是真的经验不足还是演技高超，把生涩单纯演的那么天衣无缝却又把目的暴露的那么明显。如果真的是单纯，那那边也有够蠢得，派这么一个人来；如果全是演的，那Erik只能夸他一句演技不错，连他都有时候分不清真假只记得回去时一定要给他带黑森林。

“他很危险。”

“我知道。”

“Erik，就算......”

Emma把嘴里的话咽回去了，因为她看见他们老大在要求甜点师给蛋糕上做一只兔子。

去他妈的兔子，Erik你清醒点。

 

“Emma，有时候，专心做些有趣的事情也未免不可。”

“这是有趣？Oh，fuck，算了，Apocalypse已经没有利用价值了。”

Emma自暴自弃的从包里抽出一张纸拍在了Erik身上，破组织迟早要完。Erik居然想为他的小白兔找点乐子，直接把上个生意合作伙伴送给他。

怪只能怪他太贪心，居然想让Erik染上毒来绑定这份利益关系。而他恐怕忘了得罪Erik Lensherr的下场多么可怕。

 

\----part 2---

 

许久没有传出来消息的Charles终于偷偷传了份图片给Scott，让一度担心羊入虎口的馊主意提出者们提起的心稍微放了放。虽然Charles看起来什么都不会靠笑脸就能解决一切问题的样子，但是靠脸解决不了的时候，也能看到他冷笑着举枪杀人的场景。Charles的枪法很准，一般不杀人，但真正到杀人的时候也丝毫不会手软。

他是给你一枪都能让你感觉很值的人，因为至少你死前看见他的笑脸了。

Charles心惊胆战的把抽屉还原，钥匙再在和Erik拥抱的时候放进他的口袋。天知道他的心跳频率有多块，尤其是Erik侧身为他拆开蛋糕包装的时候。他就像是被Erik养起来的小宠物，对他百般温柔，想要的应有尽有，而他每天需要做的就是等Erik回来，给他抱抱和亲吻，然后看心情做爱。

但是宠物，是只有得宠的时候才重要的物件。

甜而不腻的奶油送入口中，凭他挑剔的味蕾也知道这点心的造价如何高。Erik从来不吝啬给他的东西，有时候甚至把他抱在腿上处理秘密文件，尽管那种时候很少。

Erik的信任让Charles心生愧疚，他假如不是动机不纯的话，现在早就陷进Erik的甜蜜陷阱里了。

但可惜了，他只要拿到能把Erik抓进去的资料后就会金蝉脱壳的离开这里，然后Erik进局子，而他可能要因此获得奖章。

“今天的不好吃吗？”

Erik看他迟迟不吃第二口，拿过他手里的叉子小小的尝了一口，皱起眉头在想今天的是哪里不合Charles口味。Erik认真的脸让Charles在心里大骂起来，去他妈的奖章，去他妈的美人计，回去就要暴打Logan然后把他调的远远的，让他丫一年只能见Scott一次。

“没有不好吃。”

Charles把Erik手里的盘子拿走放到桌上，然后搂住对方的脖子献上一个火辣又主动的吻，Erik很快托住他的屁股扒开他的衣服然后把他压在桌上。蛋糕上的奶油变成了增加情趣的小道具，Charles色情。的舔着手指上的奶油，而Erik开始品尝属于他的“蛋糕”。

Erik诱导着Charles依附他，对他愧疚，他故意让Charles看那些文件，故意把钥匙放在他拿得到的地方。这个小卧底技术还不熟练，那么大的动作还以为他没有发现。

反正Apocalypse也没有价值了，哄他开心没有什么不好。

Charles攀着Erik的脖子，全心全意的投入两人的情事当中。他还不知道，Erik早就清楚他的目的。

 

“今天要和我一起出去么？”

在Charles被养在Erik的住所一个多月后，某天的早上，Erik突然对他怀里睡眼惺忪的Charles说。他感觉他自己陷的比想象中深，他居然想考验Charles对他的心。

Charles翻了个身继续投入睡眠女神的怀抱，仿佛完全没有听见Erik的话，心里却在考量Erik这句话是什么意思。去哪儿？清楚很多名词指代的Charles不相信Erik这句话是在邀请他出去逛街，一定别有意义。在Erik看不见的地方，Charles咬了咬嘴唇又闭着眼睛再翻回Erik怀里。

Erik揉揉那头睡的十分松散的卷发，在他脸上留下一个亲吻才又重复了下刚刚的话。Charles装作刚睡醒的样子睁开一只眼睛，然后好像不清楚状况的点点头，伸出胳膊环住Erik的脖子把他脑袋拉下来给了他一个早安吻。

甜蜜的早晨，假如他们是普通情侣的话。

很可惜不是。

Erik直接带Charles到了平常他的手下训练的地方，真枪实弹。Charles不知道自己要表现的惊慌失措好还是四平八稳不动如山好，最后他选择不再折腾自己的演技，没有太多的表现，毕竟Erik并没有对他隐瞒自己的身份，他留在他身边就应该有会接触这些的自觉。

而且Erik肯定不会喜欢只会一惊一乍表现宛如一个傻子的花瓶，他不需要太聪明，但一定不能像电视那种只会拖后腿的傻子。

不知道为什么，Charles总是把自己往女主剧本里带。

Erik很满意Charles那种满脸疑惑但是却没有刻意伪装出害怕的表现，他跟在他旁边，牵着他的手。听到枪响的时候会不由自主的往他这边缩一下，但没有尖叫也没有其他太大反应。Charles好奇的打量周围，哇，传说中的黑帮训练基地耶，整的和警匪片一样。虽然眼前状态看起来好像就是一部警匪片。

Erik没让Charles在这种无聊的地方呆太久，带他去处理了一个小内奸之后就带他回家了。

尽管不知道Charles真正的内心，他也不想脏了他海蓝色的眼睛。

在杀死那个不断求饶的内奸的时候，Erik处理的虽然干净，但也见了一点血，并且有点杀鸡儆猴的意味。他明显感觉到Charles的眼睛黯了一点，情绪也低落了不少。

他其实想告诉他，就算是他背叛了自己，他也不一定会杀他。但是假如他要杀他，也一定会亲自动手。他不能忍受别人动Charles。

“Erik.......”

“嗯？”

“你，我，”

Charles张了张口，最终什么都没有说。

当天晚上，在Erik熟睡之后，Charles蹑手蹑脚的下了床，去卫生间里摸出早就藏好的通讯设备发了一条消息。

Erik在卫生间门关上的时候睁开了眼睛，在门把旋转的时候又闭上了眼睛，等着Charles小心翼翼的从旁边滑进被子里，一点点靠近他，最后柔软的嘴唇落在他嘴上，还有他柔软的卷发蹭过他的脸。

\-----part 3---

一直让人头疼的毒枭Apocalypse终于落网，简直大快人心。

Logan和jean按照Charles的指示，在Erik会带他去的酒店潜伏，秘密带走了他。然而毫发无伤回来的Charles每天都表现的情绪低落，工作不积极不认真，甚至想要辞职。

“这个收获已经很大了，开心点。”

只有五大三粗的Logan以为他是因为没有获取能将Erik弄进去的有力证据而难过，每天拍着他的肩膀安慰他一番。Jean和Hank叹息的摇摇头，这是一个不该犯的错误，他们光考虑了Charles成功的几率，没有考虑Charles没有受过这方面的专业训练。

成功是挺成功的，但损失也不小。

Raven过来看Hank的时候顺路看见了自己哥哥要死不活的样子，当即冷着脸把他塞车里带回去了。

“不就是一个Erik lensherr吗，我给你解决。”

Raven大姐头似的一摆手，因为Charles死都不肯接手家族产业，所以Xavier家族现在由Raven一手打理。提到Charles谁都不知道，但是Xavier家族和Raven，那都是人尽皆知。而Xavier家族产业庞大，其中部分就处于灰色地带。Charles被安排到上头，就是为了能够在这边照顾家里，而Raven打理一切。

“真搞不懂，明明杀人的时候比我狠的多，扭捏的却像个娘们一样。”

一边嘟囔着一边手在键盘上飞舞的Raven字里行间满是对Charles的嫌弃，这么多年Charles一直致力于把她培养成一个小公主，结果因为他自己不想接受家里产业把她逼成了雷厉风行的女强人。

Charles心里淡淡的愧疚。

然而在Raven把一个爆炸性的消息砸到他耳边的时候，那些愧疚又全都见了鬼。

Charles跑进房间十分钟之后又迅速跑去车库开走了最快的那辆车。

 

Erik没有任何表现，在Charles走之后，就仿佛这个人从来没有出现过一样。之前每天都会在出门前吩咐好仆人什么时候敲门去喊醒他，给他准备什么食物，告诉他自己什么时候会回来。他仿佛是一个不会养成习惯的人，在Charles消失的第二天就再也没有提起过这个名字。

只是有时候他还会兴致勃勃的去叫人买份甜点带回去，至于吃没吃，最后怎么处理了，没有人知道。

说实话，Emma挺怕Erik这个样子的，她和Erik老早就认识，也是很小的时候就决定追随他，这么多年以来，真正在Erik身边待过的人其实没几个，那些用来解决生理需求的甚至有时候第二天就会被处理掉。

不去提及的，是因为提起就会疼的无法忍受吧。

“少看点电视剧，Emma。”

“那我得提醒你，你刚刚签名写的是Charles。”

“......”

Erik没有反驳Emma，只是站起来迅速点燃了手里的文件，然后挥洒到空中，Emma刚想骂他什么毛病就被抓住胳膊扯到了旁边。不少黑衣人打破玻璃滚进来，捂得密不透风，只有眼睛在外边。没有心思去思考这是哪份仇家，Erik摸出手枪率先打死一个，然后就和对方打起来。

Emma挥开Erik的胳膊也加入混战，糟的是这里是Erik的住宅，没有什么人知道这里，自然也没有太多人守着这里，而他们显然没有提早预知到这场战斗，都没有准备趁手的武器。

一高跟鞋踹倒一个之后，Emma拿起桌上的烟灰缸又敲晕一个，Erik虽然带了枪但子弹明显不够，最后只能赤手空拳，一边躲子弹一边反击。

总得来说他们占下风，不知道是谁出卖了他，告诉了敌人他这里的地址。源源不断的黑衣人目的很明确的是Erik的命，尽管心底有一个答案，但是Erik还是不肯承认。

力气因为力博而渐渐流失，动作也不如之前敏捷导致胳膊擦伤。

Damn.

Erik突然想他不应该纵容Charles在他眼皮子底下消失的，他应该把他关起来，关到只有他知道的地方，一辈子。

“fuck，接着。”

一脸血冲进来的Charles深知自己出场方式不太美观，而且看到Erik红了半边的衬衫之后十分不雅的爆了粗口。他扔给Erik一把枪，又扔给Emma一把，然后三个人开始了屠杀。

Charles冷着脸杀人的样子真的和平常判若两人，平常他是天使，而这时候褪去了天使的光芒变成了赤裸裸的恶魔。一枪一个，丝毫不眨眼，瞄准的永远是致命点，几乎是不给喘息的机会就让人死去。眼睛里的海洋现在成了冰川，不再是温柔，而是冰冷和杀戮。

Erik和Charles一边解决着敌人一边向对方靠近，最终他们背靠背一起解决了最后一个人。

满地狼藉和鲜血，或许还到处飞溅着一些死人内脏脑浆什么的玩意。他们俩身上的衣服差不多被全部染红，脸上全是猩红色的血迹。

“刚刚是不是在怀疑我？”

Charles扔了枪，回头揪住Erik的领子。现在的他简直是一只凶相毕露的猫，什么柔软的肚皮和毛茸茸的尾巴全被尖牙利爪取代。

这样的Charles倒是少见，不过也同样迷人，Erik也扔掉手中的枪，微微弯腰吻住了Charles的嘴。

他们在血泊中央亲吻，天边最后一点微弱的阳光给他们镀上最后一点金黄。

Emma在旁边识趣的悄悄退场，喊人来清理场地。

 

\----part 5---

来袭击的是apocalypse的人，不知道哪里的势力，很强，但也一次得罪了Erik的组织和Xavier家族，很快就被清理的干干净净。

Charles作为卧底潜伏不成功，倒是回去力保了Erik，让Erik成为了灰色地带上的人，偶尔帮他们办事。

也算是不算太亏嘛。

至少没有弄进局子里但是弄到了床上。


End file.
